Kostumed Smashers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A strange, unknown treasure has been spotted in the Midair Stadium, and Falco discovers its existence, leading him to take eleven others on a grand adventure to get it for riches and fame! Will things pan out as Falco hopes?
1. You Won A Free Burger!

**Kostumed Smashers  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, another grand adventure. But this one actually involving Super Smash Bros. for once! ...again... in a very, very long while. ...It stars the more neglected characters. Enjoy!

* * *

It was peaceful and quiet in the Midair Stadium, with two Primids cleaning up the blue stage using mops as they sighed, being rather bored.

"I can't believe we have to be tasked with this bullshit," The first Primid stated as he was feeling annoyed.

The second Primid held his mop as he looked at the first Primid. "Oh come now, bro. It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Yes, but we should strife for something better!" The first Primid stated as he moved his right hand. "Do you really want to be stuck doing this for the rest of your life?"

The second Primid rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

The two Primids sighed as they kept cleaning, when suddenly they noticed an odd object in the middle of the stage. It was a yellow cube, containing something extremely bright. As the two Primids attempted to open it, the bright white light completely engulfed the Midair Stadium, sucking everything in as all that was left was pure whiteness.

High in the sky within the white puffy clouds that overlooked the world of the Subspace Emissary below was a dark figure, chuckling as the figure continued watching on, plotting something devious.

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in the middle of Seaside Hill, with the Ice Climbers heading westward to collect a free burger that they were promised via a piece of white paper.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we got so lucky!" Nana exclaimed as she clapped her hands together gleefully.

Popo laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, tell me about it! A chance to get a free burger just doesn't appear out of nowhere!"

The two youngsters then came across a Huckit Crab, who was scuttling along towards the east, minding his own business.

"Hello, good sir. How are you today?" Nana greeted as she held her hands together, looking at the Huckit Crab.

The Huckit Crab squinted as he stared at the Ice Climbers.

Popo laughed as he revealed the piece of paper to the Huckit Crab. "Can't talk now! We won a free burger!" He laughed as he went his merry way, with Nana giggling as she followed.

Eventually, the two reached a wooden shack that suspiciously looked like the Krusty Krab. Nana clapped her hands together as they entered, not knowing that once entering, they couldn't get out.

"Rev up those fryers!" Popo greeted as he stepped forward proudly. "Cause I am sure hungry for one-"

His face then froze with horror as he was greeted with the sights of Dry Bowsr, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, Petey Piranha, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, and Donkey Kong, who were all sitting on a yellow couch, all having been tricked to come to the Krusty Krab like building. Popo and Nana screamed in horror as they looked at each other, then back at the group.

"Let me guess, you guys were promised a free burger too?" Nana whimpered as she placed her hands on her face, with everyone nodding. "But there is no burger, is there?"

Everyone shook their heads in response.

Popo wailed as he covered his face with his left arm. "It's Falco Lombardi again, isn't it?"

"Yep." Petey commented in a voice similar to the TF2 Engineer, with everyone glancing at him oddly.

Nana cried as she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as she sobbed. "Oh God..."

Popo attempted to leave, but he was smashed by a blue colored bumper, forcing him onto the couch, groaning in pain. Nana joined as she sat down, sulking.

"Don't worry. We'll smash him up good." Jigglypuff stated as she comforted Nana.

Dry Bowser growled as he glared at Toadette. "I can't believe you dragged all of us into this..."

Toadette meekly shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back innocently, blinking. "Hey, it was a free burger! I can't pass something like that up!"

"...But Dry Bowser can make us burgers back home." Silver commented as he rubbed his left arm.

Donkey Kong sighed as he held onto his DK Bongos. "To think, I could be at home watching the 1933 King Kong right now..."

"Well, I was in the middle of watching the original 1954 Godzilla when I got dragged on over." Lucario begrudgingly stated as he shook his head. "Why did I agree to accompany Jigglypuff..."

"To give her some company, and to make sure nothing happened." Meta Knight stated as he moved his sword about. "Granted, I wanted to make sure things were extra safe, so I tagged along, too."

Suddenly, Falco Lombardi arrived on the scene, posing as everyone glared at him. Donkey Kong tossed his DK Bongos at Falco, with Falco reflecting it as the DK Bongos hit the ceiling.

"Hello, everyone!" Falco greeted as he folded his feathery arms together, nodding his head. "So you guessed that there's no free burger. I would be angry, too."

Everyone growled in annoyance as Nana stopped crying.

Falco then raised his right hand in the air. "But if I was to tell you the real reason that I brought you all out here, I'm afraid none of you would show."

"So what kind of half assed scheme do you have this time?" Meta Knight asked, being wary of Falco.

Falco chuckled as he nodded his head, pointing at Meta Knight. "The truth, my dear friends, is that I have something better than the burger."

"Oh yeah, sure." Lucario muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"It better be a prime ribbed steak," Donkey Kong growled as he pounded his chest a couple of times, preparing to smash Falco.

Falco raised both of his hands as he shook his head. "I'm talking about something that can get us riches beyond your wildest dreams. Something that can make every single person in this room a millionaire."

As everyone glanced at each other and then back at Falco, King DeDeDe entered, proudly walking in.

"Alrighty, where's that free b-" DeDeDe then halted himself as he recognized everyone sitting before him, turning to see Falco as he screamed, looking up at the ceiling. "NOOOOOOOO!" He then starts sobbing, with Falco patting him on the back.

"So glad you could make it, Foghorn Leghorn!" Falco teased as he pushed DeDeDe onto Meta Knight and Lucario. "Anyway, I hope you guys are in the mood to watch a flick, because I got something to show you!"

Everyone gave glances at each other as Falco pulled out a television set with a VCR on top, placing in a blank video tape as Falco pressed play, with everyone looking at the television screen.

"Oh, boy! A movie!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands in glee, with everyone glancing at her as they turned their focus back to the television screen.


	2. Legends Become Legendary

"As of note, recent master of chaos Crazy Hand went missing." The generic old newscaster stated as he shifted his papers. "He was last seen a couple of years ago trying to search for a strange treasure. No one knows where has has went since."

Everyone blinked as they kept watching the video, with the newscaster revealing more of the events leading to Crazy Hand's disappearance.

"In other news, the Jaws ride at Universal Studios Floriday is being removed!" The newscaster exclaimed as the video suddenly ended, with Falco Lombardi turning to the others.

"So, what do you think?" Falco asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Popo sniffled as he held his mallet with both of his hands. "Oh, why did they have to remove Jaws? I had good memories of that!" He then started crying, shaking his head.

Lucario glared at Popo as he folded his arms. "You never went on Jaws, you idiot." He grumbled in annoyance.

Popo stopped crying as he then smiled, chuckling as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "Oh yeah! I forget."

Everyone sighed in annoyance as Falco continued his point.

"Anyway, the thing Crazy Hand was looking for was quite something!" Falco exclaimed as he moved his hands about. "In fact, Crazy Hand left behind a map that leads to this excellent, great treasure..."

"And why would be interested in chasing a boring treasure?" King DeDeDe droned as he placed his right hand on his face.

Falco rubbed his hands together. "Because, it will make us all richer than we could all possibly imagine!"

Silver sighed as he moved his arms about. "Well, what does it matter? Even if it is worth a bundle, we have no idea where it is or how to find it." He pinpointed.

"On the contrary." Falco laughed, pulling out a huge, crumpled up yellow piece of paper. "I coincidentally happen to have Crazy Hand's map in my possession!"

Everyone glanced at each other and murmured as they looked back at Falco.

"I found the map that Crazy Hand made! He knew where it was! He left clues!" Falco stated as he rolled his right hand, nodding his head. "All you have to do is just play a stupid game he created. A game that will lead us directly to the treasure!"

"But this is all written in ridiculous rhymes and retarded riddles!" Meta Knight pinpointed as he had a closer look at the map, glancing back up at Falco. "How are we supposed to figure it all out?"

Falco wagged his left hand as he winked. "That's the catch. As you heard on the news, and as we Smashers all know from personal experience, Crazy Hand was this gigantic geek, and apparently he'd written this as a role-playing game in order to find it. Everybody has to get dressed up and act like a fantasy character in order to figure out what these riddles mean."

"...So you mean it's just a game?" Petey Piranha stated, sounding like Gilbert Gottfried.

Falco nodded his head as he rolled both of his hands. "Well, really, the only rule is to figure out the riddles on the map. But you're more likely to figure it out if you're engulfed in some sort of fantasy character."

"So, what kind of characters do we dress up as?" Nana asked as she leaned forward.

Falco patted Nana on the head as he smirked. "Anything. As long as it has something to do with a quest-related fantasy world. Now, the map says here that there are two paths to it, so if we split up into two teams, that'll increase our chances of finding it!"

Dry Bowser shook his head as he folded his skeletal arms together. "And you honestly think this is gonna pay off?"

Falco moved his arms about as he nodded his head one more. "My friends, after all this is over, we will not only have a ton of money. But our names will also be placed in the book of destiny. Names will be remembered. Quests will become legends. And legends will become..." He looked up at the ceiling as he turned around. "...**Legendary**." He moved towards the right as he closed his eyes, continuing to move his hands about. "My fellow Smashers, we are all standing on the threshold of greatness, of glory, and all we need to do is to take that first step. So what say you, my proud warriors of virtue?"

He then turned around, to see that everyone was gone. Falco was extremely annoyed as he growled.

"Goddamnit! It's like working with a friggin' bunch of kindergarteners!" Falco exclaimed as he went after the group that left the Krusty Krab like building.


End file.
